Thorn
"Magic... The elusive trickery that chains my people... Giving false strength to the weak... For the sake of all Trolls, magic must be wiped from the face of this land." - Thorn. the Troll King King Thorn is the ruler of the Trolls and the primary antagonist of the game. Self-proclaimed King of the Trolls, Thorn rose to power and used the troll's newfound fortune during the pact the trolls made with Solon many years ago in, exchange for their machinery and services, to create a massive castle on top of a nearby volcano. Thorn became unhappy with their treatment and stereotype from the elves and other races, believing that Trolls, due to their physical strength, were superior and should be at the top of the food chain. When Solon left to retrieve the other Elemental Warriors, Thorn took opportunity of this and started instructing the other trolls to steal and pillage the surrounding areas, causing absolute chaos for Solon to return to. In absolute rage, Solon banished the trolls with all ten Elemental Warriors and Thorn swore vengeance. The following contains Spoilers for Kameo: Elements of Power. Do not continue if you have not completed the game, or do not like spoilers. He is later contacted by The Mystic, who organizes an ambush for Solon in the Twycross Village. Terramus is playing with his baby granddaughter and when Solon arrives after the Mystic warns that the village was under attack, Thorn and his 5 Warlords jump out of hiding and attack. In the resulting battle, Terramus is killed and Solon just manages to snatch his granddaughter out of the way, saving her life. He then uses the Ultimate Curse of Thorn, to turn him to stone, before the spell drains his life energy and Solon vanishes. The Wotnot is heavily damaged and the Elemental Warriors revert to Elemental Sprites as the Warlords, in a panic, take the Wotnot and the five Sprites and flee. The remaining sprites take the baby to the Enchanted Kingdom, as Thorn remained conscious while trapped in stone for 15 years in the Twycross village. He is freed by Kalus, and both strike a deal: The trolls would obey and help Kalus to take back her throne, in exchange for the Tribal Lands being ruled by Thorn and the trolls. Despite this, Kalus actively tried to sabotage Thorn behind the scenes to prevent him from doing serious damage, as well as overthrow him, but it's revealed in the unfinished Beta that Thorn was aware of this and kept Kalus around as amusement. Trivia *The voice of Thorn is Richard Ridings **In the Japanese release, his voice actor is Kenta Miyake **In the XBOX unfinished Beta, Thorn commended Kameo for defeating the Shadow Trolls, revealing that they were his 5 Troll Warlords. **He then gave Kameo advice about the responsibility that came with being Queen, asking if she could slaughter those that threatened her kingdom, or was willing to sacrifice a few for the good of many, pointing out the fact that she had neglected her own people to chase after Kalus. This entire dialogue was cut from the final version of the game, leaving out important details, such as Thorn gloating to Kalus that she made Solon's sacrifice meaningless, revealing that Kalus had no idea her father gave his life to seal Thorn in Stone. **Thorn also revealed that Kalus had been trying to sabotage and overthrow the "stupid troll" and comments that he only kept her around for his amusement, before commenting she wasn't even worth the effort to kill, as well as adding that he's killed people for a lot less. **In earlier concept art, Thorn was depicted as a red demon with horns, wings and hooves, while in another, he had a prosthetic hand with a mace attached, while another showed a more sloth-like appearance. * The head of the Airship is designed in the shape of an eagle, same as Solon's headpiece for his armor, which means that Kalus requested this design choice. * In the early release of the final version of Kameo: Elements of Power, there was a glitch with Thermite, where if you used backblast on Thorn, Thermite's cannon would suck him up like a regular troll and the model would clip through Thermite, then you could fire him and end the battle immediately. This was patched and the forum that had this screenshot was long since deleted. * in some of his concept art, Thorn was drawn as a winged, red demon with hooves, while in another, he had a mace attached to a prosthetic, showing that he had lost his hand. Thorn's Concept Art